


you'll know once you taste it

by goldfyshie927



Category: The Locked Tomb Trilogy | Gideon the Ninth Series - Tamsyn Muir
Genre: F/F, Gratuitous Smut, I don't ship harrianthe, Multi, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, and very very fun, but I'm not gonna lie, this was hot to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29394330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldfyshie927/pseuds/goldfyshie927
Summary: turns out that ianthe is a very good teacheror,gideon, harrow, and ianthe bang
Relationships: Gideon Nav & Harrowhark Nonagesimus, Gideon Nav/Harrowhark Nonagesimus, Gideon Nav/Harrowhark Nonagesimus/Ianthe Tridentarius
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58
Collections: TLT Kink Meme





	you'll know once you taste it

Gideon read about this once, in a skin mag. The aptly named _Tantalizing Threesomes of the Third House_. Tantalizing indeed. She had wondered, at the time, about the anatomical implications of a threesome. Which hands go where and when and how do the mouths move about to where they’re supposed to be and how did you know when it was time to switch things up. It had seemed rather complicated but Gideon had a good imagination and made do with what she had. 

Turns out, it was shockingly easy to figure out. 

The day had started off normal enough. Wake up, try not to think about Harrow (how could she not think about Harrow when Harrow was one room away and Gideon was naked and maybe they should just be naked together), eat breakfast, throw heavy weights around and do some press-ups and sweat and try not to think about Harrow some more. It was hard to do when she was in Harrow’s body, harder still now that she was back in her own body (a body she knew _intimately_ ) and even though most of her skin mags were dead and gone, she could rely on her memory to take her where she wanted to go when she needed to go there. 

Gideon had been on her way back to her own room, in fact, when Harrow had come up from behind and hauled Gideon - she could be freakishly strong sometimes - into her room where Ianthe sat, perched on the bed like some sort of bitchfaced statue, smiling coldly at Gideon as they entered. Gideon missed Coronabeth. At least she smiled in a nice way. Ianthe’s smiles were closer to snarls and, even though there was definitely something weirdly arousing about it - Gideon suppressed a shudder at the realization - it mostly just made her want to sock Ianthe in the face and maybe break out a couple of her teeth while she was at it. 

Anyway, Gideon’s train of violent thought was quickly derailed when Harrow asked: “Griddle, have you ever had sex before?” 

Gideon couldn’t not gape at Harrow. It just happened. Her mouth fell open and her eyebrows pulled together and she had to take a second to figure out if she’d actually heard Harrow correctly or if she was just having some sort of minor aneurysm. “Beg your pardon?” 

Ianthe snickered - actually snickered - and Gideon’s head snapped in her direction. “Just answer the question, _Nav_ ,” Ianthe said, her voice cold. Nav came out sounding like a curse and Gideon balled her fist up. Maybe now _was_ the time to give Ianthe a few gaps in her mouth; she’d heal quickly enough. 

Harrow had touched Gideon’s forearm with her cold, skinny fingers and she had relaxed her fists and then felt supremely stupid about it, like Harrow had some kind of control over her. ( _She_ _simply did not_ , Gideon assured herself.) Ianthe hadn’t failed to notice either, her pale eyebrows launching so high onto her forehead so quickly that it was a surprise they didn’t just go into orbit. 

Gideon narrowed her eyes and looked away from Ianthe, trying to ignore her. “Depends.” 

“On what?” Harrow asked, impatience coloring her voice. “You either have had sex or you haven’t. There is no third option.”

Gideon rubbed her neck, which was starting to sweat. Goddamn it was warm in the small room. “Not with another person.”

Ianthe outright laughed at this one (“Masturbation does not count.”) and stood to stretch, her long arms - one flesh, one bone - reaching high above her head. Her blouse was open just a bit at the bottom, and Gideon couldn’t help but notice her skim milk stomach where it peeked out between the undone buttons. Harrow was also looking, from the corner of her eye, and then Gidon and Harrow were looking at each other awkwardly, blushing slightly, but also as if they shared a common interest and that was pretty cool. 

Ianthe snapped her long bone fingers, catching both of their attention. “Listen, you two. Sex is not that complicated. You just find someone you can reasonably stand to look at and touch naked and _do it_.” Gideon was still confused why this was even a topic of conversation and said so. Ianthe looked bored. “Because I’m tired of the never ending sexual tension around here. Either fuck each other or fuck me but either way I need you to stop dancing around it because I can’t take it anymore. 10,000 years is a long goddamn time and I’m not about to spend it with you two making moon eyes at each other while I’m in the same room as you. It makes me ill.”

Harrow had lifted an eyebrow at this, a curious sort of look crossing her face. She seemed to be contemplating something, her little hands pressed together underneath her chin like a prayer. Gideon wished more than anything that she could see inside her dark, twisted little mind right now. Harrow tilted her head at Gideon, then the other way as she looked at Ianthe who was staring at the two of them with a look of anticipation on her face. If Gideon didn’t know better, she’d say Ianthe looked hungry. 

“Show us,” Harrow said suddenly, her voice even. 

“Us?” Gideon echoed.

Ianthe’s lips curled up into another smile. This one was _definitely_ hungry. Ianthe moved then, like silk over skin, practically gliding to stand next to Harrow. She was much taller than Harrow, more Gideon’s height, and the contrast between the two of them was striking. “Show you what, Harry?” (“Her _name_ is _Harrowhark_ ,” Gideon said. Ianthe ignored her.) Harrow stared up at Ianthe and Gideon saw a look on her face that she’d never seen before. She looked ravenous as she said: “Show us how uncomplicated it is.” Ianthe was standing so close, Gideon could smell her perfume. She smelled really good which really confused all the neurons firing in Gideon’s brain. 

Gideon looked at Harrow, then Ianthe, then back at Harrow again. They appeared to be in some kind of stare off, except Harrow’s lips were parted and her breath was coming a little quick and Ianthe’s bone arm was reaching up to hold Harrow’s jaw lightly and Gideon couldn’t help but wonder _why wasn’t she in on this joke_? “Nice try, you two. Very funny,” she said, pulling her wrist from Harrow’s hand to slow clap. “This whole enemies to lovers bit has gone on far enough. You really got me.” 

Harrow turned to Gideon then, Ianthe’s bone hand still on her jaw, and her eyes were wide and dark and Gideon swallowed because with the way she was staring, Gideon felt like Harrow wanted to eat her alive. “One flesh, one end,” Harrow said in a voice that was so hot and low that Gideon felt her stomach drop and she knew without checking that she was wet now. That was the moment Gideon knew it was all over. She’d thought of touching Harrow so many times, of knowing what she tasted like and how she felt underneath her and what it would be like to hear her coming and _Oh my god was she going to hear Harrow coming???_

It happened more quickly than she’d imagined. Harrow reached up and touched Gideon’s face with an unusual lightness, then rolled up on her toes and kissed her. A hot, wet open mouth kiss of the sort where there was absolutely no mistaking where it was headed. Harrow’s tongue swept between Gideon’s lips. Then she bit her lower lip and Gideon moaned, a sound that surprised her because it was very soft and Harrow’s teeth were not where they’d dug into Gideon’s lip. She slid her own tongue into Harrow’s mouth and she tasted a little bit like blood (probably from always worrying at her lip) but mostly just warm and Harrow-like. Gideon loved it. She loved it so much that she barely registered Ianthe leaning down to kiss Harrow’s throat until her chin bumped Ianthe’s and she pulled away from Harrow’s mouth to watch for a moment.

It was certainly something. Not an idea Gideon had considered before, but watching Ianthe kiss Harrow’s neck was strangely hot and it was making Harrow’s mouth fall open and Gideon could see her pink tongue inside of her mouth and was suddenly fascinated with the idea of having it anywhere on her body. And then Harrow looked at Gideon with heavy-lidded eyes and reached out to grip her shirt and pulled her in and kissed her again. She didn’t even care that she bumped Ianthe’s chin this time. Ianthe seemed to be completely unbothered. And Harrow definitely seemed to be enjoying it as small panting breaths spilled from her mouth into Gideon’s. 

Ianthe pulled away from Harrow’s throat and Gideon opened her eyes to see her studying them. She almost broke away from the kiss to ask Ianthe what her problem was but Harrow put her hands on Gideon’s jaw and held her still and her mouth was very distracting. Gideon felt more than saw Ianthe move behind her, then she bit down on the side of her throat, very hard, and Gideon hissed loudly. Harrow pulled away only long enough to look at Ianthe with a heated gaze, Ianthe's teeth still on Gideon’s neck, and then Harrow’s mouth went right back to doing what it had been doing this whole time - driving Gideon crazy. 

Harrow’s hands were slipping up the front of Gideon’s shirt then and into her bandeau and Gideon felt the tiniest bit of shyness creep into her because up to this point no one had touched her tits or her nipples but herself and what if they were weird or something. But Harrow just placed her palms flat against Gideon’s tits and breathed into her mouth: “ _Nav_.” and Gideon had the distinct impression that they were not weird and Harrow, in fact, liked them. She didn’t have much time to think beyond that because then Harrow thumbed her nipples and Ianthe was still sucking and biting at her neck like a creepy vampire (but Gideon was into it and she wasn’t ashamed to admit that it was a little bit like _Naughty Night Creatures from the Ninth: Vampires and Werewolves and Swamp Things, OH MY!_ which she had a very intense night with once) and Gideon just wanted to get down to business. 

As if she’d read Gideon’s mind, Ianthe pulled away and Gideon turned her head to watch as she began to unbutton her blouse. She had nothing underneath except the creaminess of her skin and her pink nipples. Harrow licked and nipped her way down Gideon’s throat as she watched Ianthe undress. She stood before Gideon, unembarrassed and naked and Gideon swallowed because Ianthe was breathing very hard as she watched Harrow palm at Gideon’s tits and suck on her neck. “Harrow,” Ianthe said, her voice commanding. “Take your clothes off.” She pointed at Gideon with her boney gold finger. “You too, _Nav._ ” Again, it came out as though a curse word. Gideon would make her curse for real. She had no idea what she was doing but she was determined to fuck Ianthe’s vocabulary out of her. 

Gideon glared at Ianthe as she pulled her shirt over her head and pushed her pants down her hips, then turned her attention to Harrow. Harrow took her time, unwinding the bones from her neck and undoing the bone corset wrapped around her ribs. Gideon felt thirsty watching each layer come off, growing wet and dizzy as Harrow’s narrow body was revealed to her. From out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Ianthe’s hand had dropped down between her own legs and she was very slowly stroking herself, her eyes moving back and forth between Gideon’s naked body and Harrow’s. Gideon felt like she was having a stroke herself. Harrow had foregone her makeup today for some reason and between her bare face and her bare body, Gideon was hornier than she’d ever felt in her life. 

Ianthe very calmly said: “See? All people we can reasonably stand to look at and touch. And here we are, naked together.” 

Harrow walked very deliberately towards Ianthe then and placed her hands against Ianthe’s shoulders, pushing hard enough for Ianthe to take a couple of steps back, her legs hitting the edge of the bed. She sat and Harrow climbed onto the mattress, straddling her. Gideon’s eyes widened. This was the hottest moment of her life, easily a 10 out of 10. She watched as Harrow kissed Ianthe, pawing at her chest, her fingers moving against Ianthe’s ribs and sternum and dragging along the gentle swells of her breasts. Ianthe held Harrow’s hips tightly, her fingers digging into them and Gideon was worried she’d leave bruises but Harrow didn’t seem to mind. Gideon walked to stand behind her and reached around to gingerly place her hands on top of Harrow’s flat breasts. Harrow arched her back, pressing them closer, one hand closing over the top of Gideon’s to show her how to squeeze them. Gideon obeyed. She was, after all, here to serve. 

Harrow made a queer sound against Ianthe’s mouth, a cross between a whine and a whimper and Gideon peered over her shoulder to see that Ianthe had removed one of her hands from Harrow’s hips and it was now between her legs, pressing into her. Gideon watched for a moment, her lips hanging open. Ianthe pulled away from Harrow, their lips separating with a soft wet smack and looked Gideon straight in the eyes. Her pupils were blown wide, just a bit of the violet iris showing, something unreadable about her expression. Where there was normally intense hatred, it was replaced by something darker and more greedy. She pulled Harrow close and tucked her face against her throat and in doing so, pulled Gideon closer. Then she leaned in and kissed her. Gideon liked the feel of Ianthe’s mouth, rough and aggressive and how her tongue was so fucking demanding. 

Harrow was trembling, one hand still wrapped around Gideon’s, and she dug her nails into the back of her hand until Gideon was sure she’d drawn blood. While Ianthe kissed Gideon, she continued working her bone fingers into Harrow until Harrow’s trembles became something more, her body stiffening, her skin hot and damp, until she cried out and curled against Ianthe. Gideon felt Ianthe smile against her mouth and she could hear Harrow whimpering against Ianthe’s neck and her fingers were still clutching her hand and Gideon was so goddamned turned on. She dropped one hand and slipped it between her legs, almost embarrassed at how wet she was. Harrow slid off Ianthe’s lap onto shaking legs, almost falling against Gideon who caught her, gently steadying her as Harrow brushed the hair from her sweaty forehead. Harrow turned and caught Gideon’s eyes, the barest hint of a smile on her mouth. Then she climbed onto the bed next to Ianthe and laid back, leaning on her elbows with her knees bent. 

Ianthe stood, a towering presence, looking down her nose at Gideon. Then, in a blur of movement, she’d spun Gideon around and she wasn’t even 100% sure how this had happened but she wasn’t about to complain because holy _fuck_ was it tantalizing. Ianthe had shoved her down on the bed (her bone arm was remarkably strong) and now Gideon’s face was pressed against the mattress with her ass in the air and Harrow was shifting to place her legs on either side of Gideon’s head. Gideon looked up at Harrow who was biting her lip. 

“Taste her,” Ianthe said, leaning over Gideon’s back and gesturing between Harrow’s legs with that golden hand of hers. Gideon ignored her, just kept staring at Harrow until Harrow gave her a brief nod. Then Gideon turned her head to look at Ianthe and lifted one hand to give her the bird. And with that, she dove in. 

Harrow tasted musky and warm and the tang of her made Gideon’s head spin just a little. Gideon decided that she was born to eat pussy. God had made it so. At the point of her creation, He had gazed upon her perfect face and pronounced it good and had also pronounced Gideon’s mouth and tongue as being His gift to women everywhere. Because the thing was, Harrow was making these noises, mewling noises and she was lifting her hips towards Gideon’s mouth and Gideon knew it was because _she_ was the one between her legs. Harrow’s hands were in her hair then and Gideon moaned as she tugged at the root, a small lance of pain through her scalp. She was so into it that she found herself reaching between her legs _again_ because damn, no one seemed to want to touch Gideon as much as she wanted to touch herself but that was okay. Because she was between Harrow’s legs and Harrow _liked_ it. 

Then Ianthe had to go and spoil it all by opening her stupid, beautiful mouth: “Stop touching yourself.” Gideon lifted her hand from Harrow’s thigh and flipped Ianthe off a second time. Ianthe grabbed her fingers and squeezed them tightly. “I want to fuck you.” Then she released Gideon’s hand and slid a bone finger against Gideon’s clit and Gideon pulled her mouth away from Harrow and wetly cursed at her but not because she didn’t like it. She cursed because she _did_ like it and she was pissed about that because God almighty it was the devil incarnate herself who was making her feel this way. Harrow stroked Gideon’s head, gently pulling her back towards her and Gideon obliged, if only to keep the peace. 

Gideon wanted Ianthe to do it again and she pressed her body backwards, against Ianthe’s hand. Ianthe laughed, low and dark in her throat, and did it again. Her finger touched Gideon’s clit, just a whisper of movement, and Gideon gasped. It hadn’t felt this way when she’d touched herself. She’d liked it, of course, but it was a whole new ballgame to have Ianthe Tridentarius’s golden bone fingers pressed against her wet clit and God she really hoped she would last long enough to ride them. Ianthe fingered her clit in agonizingly slow circles, bringing Gideon up really high and then removed her hand. Gideon was gravely disappointed.

It was at this point that Gideon realized she’d stopped lapping at Harrow’s wet pussy and had her head resting against her inner thigh. Harrow was looking down at her with wide eyes and that curious small smile. “You’re so good, Nav,” she whispered. Heat flooded Gideon’s chest at the praise and she opened her mouth to reply but then Ianthe’s fingers were pressing into her cunt, sliding inside of her, and Gideon found she had no words to say. Ianthe did it again, roughly pressing inside and Gideon moaned, a long drawn out breath that poured out of her mouth. “So good,” Harrow murmured, combing her fingers through Gideon’s hair. 

Gideon knew Ianthe was merciless. Gideon had seen that in her time and time again. This was no different. Her fingers curled inside of Gideon and Gideon bowed forward, her forehead growing damp as she pressed her face to Harrow’s thigh. Harrow continued brushing her hair off her face and whispering sweet words that didn’t quite fit the situation but Gideon was glad she was saying them anyway. 

_So good._

_You’re doing so well._

_Do you like that?_

_My Nav._

Ianthe was fucking Gideon senseless. She ground down against Ianthe’s hand, urging her to fuck her harder and deeper and Ianthe had no problem complying. Ianthe’s hand, flesh, curled around Gideon’s ribs and she tugged at her nipple and Gideon cried out because _everything felt so good_. But it was Harrow’s words, her quiet encouragements, that spurred Gideon on. She rutted against Ianthe but her mouth was so near Harrow’s cunt that she couldn’t help but press her face against it one more time and drag her tongue through the wetness there. She swore there was nothing that tasted better than Harrow. Harrow’s hips bucked and then Gideon’s did as well and she felt Ianthe pulling the orgasm right from her, as if she was draining her thanergetic energy and Gideon was _wholly okay_ with the ritual. Gideon pressed harder, back and back and back, into Ianthe’s hand, grinding against her. Then then her stomach clenched and her chest got impossibly hot and Harrow whispered: “Come for me, Gideon.” And she did. 

She came so hard that her breath was knocked from her lungs. She made a noise she’d never heard herself make before, a guttural groan from deep inside, and Harrow just kept touching her hair and her neck and her face, her fingers gentle and delicate and Gideon reached up and held one of Harrow’s hands against her face. It was a war of sensations: the near violence of Ianthe’s hand pressed up against her, her fingers still inside as Gideon contracted, her body shaking terribly, and then the soft, tender touch Harrow was bestowing upon her, like a blessing. 

Eventually, Ianthe stopped fucking Gideon and her senses came back and when they did, Harrow was smiling, a true smile stretched across her face and her golden eyes were nearly black and she leaned down and kissed Gideon on the forehead. “Such a good girl, Gideon.” Gideon felt like crying. She rolled onto her side, taking a deep breath, and Harrow kept one hand against the back of her neck, her fingers somehow still cool despite the heat of the room. 

Ianthe held her bone hand up to the light, watching the wetness from Gideon’s pussy drip just a bit down the fingers. The side of her mouth quirked up into a smile. “I hope that was educational for the two of you. It’s a shame that you caught on so quickly but nonetheless, it was enjoyable.” She sighed, then licked her hand and Gideon looked away, feeling shy. “I’m almost disappointed that we’ll have to miss out on all that tension now, but you know where you can find me if you’re looking for more _instruction_.” Gideon didn’t have the energy to bite back any sort of clever reply so she just lifted her hand in a silent salute. Harrow nodded and Ianthe left, still naked, her laughter pealing like church bells in the hall. 

Harrow moved towards the head of her bed and slid under the blankets, ignoring Gideon’s head that lay on top of them. Gideon just lay there, still catching her breath, then turned and crawled in next to Harrow. “What do you think you’re doing, Nav?” Harrow asked, but her voice was tinged with humor. “Sleepin’,” Gideon replied, her eyes already shut, her arms crossed behind her head. She wasn’t sure if she was ready to address the skin mag worthy experience she’d just had so she kept quiet about it and just lay still. Harrow tucked into her side, laying one hand on Gideon’s bare chest and Gideon’s heart clenched a bit. After a minute or two, she uncurled one arm from behind her head and wrapped it around Harrow’s narrow shoulders. It was quiet, a touch too warm, but Gideon was boneless and blissed out. She planned on sleeping hard and long, duties be damned. Then, just before she fell asleep, she felt Harrow press a soft kiss to her shoulder and sigh quietly: “Gideon.”

**Author's Note:**

> come scream about the locked tomb with me on [tumblr](https://goldfyshie927.tumblr.com)


End file.
